Commercial aircraft are typically equipped with a food and beverage preparation area commonly referred to as a galley. The galley of an aircraft includes equipment to keep perishables from spoiling, as well as equipment for heating food, chilling beverages, cleaning, disposing of waste, and the like. One of the centerpieces of an aircraft galley is the refrigerator, or chiller as they are referred. Refrigeration units are one of the heaviest and most used equipment in the galley, making its location strategic to all of other equipment. A chiller must have readily available access while not inhibiting other equipment, particularly in the close quarters of the aircraft galley. Further, current aircraft chillers lack the ability to have multi-zone cooling for, as an example, ice cream, beverages, and salads, which are preferably all kept at different temperatures. The present invention addresses these shortcomings of conventional aircraft galley chillers.